


游戏

by Bobule



Series: lovely 合集 [2]
Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: （三人行）Shin & （狼计划）Plan
Series: lovely 合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763032
Kudos: 2





	游戏

（三人行）Shin & （狼计划）Plan  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

看着手机上传来的短信，plan到达了一家夜店门口  
【你的第一个任务，就是在这里，找到坐在窗边喝牛奶的人】  
Plan记住了任务，背起自己的小背包，走进了这家叫做奶糖的夜店  
“喝点什么？”  
“呃，有什么”  
“招牌，Dark Blue Kiss”  
“来一杯”  
“好”  
酒保很快就送上了一杯蓝饮，确实很blue啊  
“窗边，喝牛奶的人…”  
Plan嘴里念念有词，窗边坐着的人不少，可是来夜店喝牛奶的人，就不多了  
Plan锁定了一个男人，他面前摆着一杯白色的饮料，推测，应该是牛奶吧  
【我找到了】  
【下一个任务，去和他说话，然后，带他去楼上开房，拍下他背后的胎记】  
“？？？？？？”  
这任务…有点为难啊  
Plan抬头看那个男人，看起来就很不好惹的感觉  
【你只有三分钟时间考虑，三分钟后没有去，视为放弃比赛】  
放弃比赛，他的一百万就没了  
Plan一口喝完那杯酒，感觉不太够啊“再来一杯！”  
“好的先生”  
在某人喝酒壮胆的时候，shin正在给自己的助理打电话“pi，你叫我来这里到底干嘛”  
「不是看你心情不好吗，我给你叫了人来陪你哦」  
“..不需要！”  
「老板啊，自从neo他们两结婚了你就一直单身了啊，你放心我叫奶糖的老板帮你找了一个雏，保证干净，而且，一定是你喜欢的类型，就是neo那种类型的」  
“我不需要！”  
「老板，试一下又不会少块肉，要是你不喜欢做下面那个..我给你找个小可爱啊」  
“你真的是！别闹了，我要走了！”  
Shin气呼呼的把电话挂断，把桌上那杯daiquiri一口干了，拿起小外套准备离开  
“你好”  
Shin看到来人愣了愣，下意识的点点头  
“你好…有什么事吗？”  
“唔…你先坐”plan张扬着可爱的笑容，把shin按到位置上，然后自己也坐下来了  
“你，你是谁啊”  
“我？”plan拿手指了指自己“我是plan！”  
“哦…”shin看到plan眼神迷离，他身上也一股酒味，想来大概是哪里来的酒鬼吧  
“你..”  
“嘘”plan的手指按在了shin的嘴上“别说话，不要让别人听到我们说的话”  
“蛤？”  
“有人让我来找你～”plan拿气音和他说“让我来找你开房～”  
Shin一愣，然后有些无奈，pi真不靠谱啊，给我找了个酒鬼？  
“你回去吧，不用了，我不需要”  
说完，shin重新站起  
“蛤！不行不行！”plan见他要离开，立刻熊抱上去蹭“不行不行的，一定要！要找到你..要跟你去开房..然后..”然后拍到你的胎记  
Shin有些无奈，大庭广众之下，被人这么熊抱着，虽然这几年他没有那么容易害羞了，可是…还是会尴尬啊  
可是周围的人好像都见怪不怪了，大家来夜店不就是寻开心的嘛，随随便便找个长得不错的来个419就是大部分人的想法啊  
有的人见到plan长得好看，还有些跃跃欲试想从shin身边抢走他  
“shin？”  
Shin看到来人松了口气“钟鹏，快来帮我”  
“这是？”  
“你弟弟给我找的吧”  
“郑明心？”钟鹏笑了笑，看了眼plan，长得白白嫩嫩的，确实不错  
“他给你找的，那你就试试呗”钟鹏偷笑，他和shin是朋友，两家人都是混黑的，不过shin的父亲前两年就去世了，剩下shin，听说之前shin也有男朋友还是女朋友来着，可惜后来还是散了“郑明心给你找的你放心吧，带回去呗”  
“我..”shin低头看着蹭着他的plan，他的脸红红的，像只小奶猫一样蹭着自己，心下有些软了，连拒绝的语气都有些弱了“我..不要…”  
“是不是没开房”钟鹏听到他的语气暗笑“行了，你直接上楼上吧，我叫人给你开一个”  
“不是…”  
“去吧”  
钟鹏摆摆手，出去打电话叫人开房  
Shin叹了口气，看到人醉成这样，也不好就把人扔在这里，算了…给他开个房就走吧  
他还是太好人了啊…  
Shin抱着人出了奶糖的门，正好钟鹏也打完电话了  
“房间号720，直接上去吧，给你开好房间了”  
Shin脸一红，胡乱应了句就带着人走了  
钟鹏笑了，推开奶糖的门，迎面撞上郑明心  
“shin呢？”  
“上楼了啊”  
“啊？”郑明心微愣“上楼干嘛”  
“你不是介绍了个人给他吗？”  
“介绍了人给他..是啊”郑明心点点头，回头看“人在这里啊，我正找他呢”  
“啊？可是，可是shin有人陪了啊”  
“蛤？”郑明心一脸懵“他都没给他介绍，他跟谁在一起啊？”  
“啊……？”  
“老板”酒保过来了“刚刚shin少爷带走了那位，他还没给钱呢”  
“没给钱你就放人走了！？”  
“我见他直接去找shin少爷了…我以为是shin少爷的朋友…就没收”  
“他喝了什么？”  
“他喝了五杯Dark Blue Kiss”  
“五杯！？”  
钟鹏挑挑眉“怎么了？”  
“Dark Blue Kiss虽然很甜，但是度数很高，一般喝一杯就会晕了，他竟然喝了五杯啊”  
“…所以他现在就是个酒鬼了？”  
“嗯…”  
“我看也像，刚刚看他走路都走不了了，被shin抱着走的”  
“可是，我没…怎么办啊？”  
钟鹏耸耸肩“shin身边有人呢，放心吧，而且shin看着比那位要清醒，出事了，shin能自保”  
“哦..好吧”郑明心回头朝带来的人开口“joss啊，不好意思啊，看来今天是没你什么事了，你回去吧”  
“哦，好”  
Shin抱着昏昏的plan到了720  
“少爷”  
“开门”  
“好的少爷”  
Shin把人放倒在床上，，帮他把包包脱下  
“热…热…”  
听到plan喃喃的话，shin叹息，进洗手间接了一盆水拿起毛巾打算给plan擦擦身  
然后就收获了一个已经解了上衣纽扣，裤子纽扣也解了，正准备脱裤子的plan  
“诶！”shin连忙走过去制止他的行为“你别乱来啊！”  
“我热！”  
“你，你热也不能这样啊！”  
“我怕热！”  
Plan嘟起小嘴“热！我热！”  
“不是，你热，我给你开空调，你不要脱衣服！”  
“热热！”  
Shin感觉自己已经看到了plan的绿色内裤了呢，噢，不是，是已经看到大半了  
“少爷怎么了！”  
保镖听到shin的喊声，以为出了什么事，冲进来就看到了…自己少爷在脱别人的裤子  
而那位白白嫩嫩的小朋友，还在「顽强抵抗」  
保镖微微眯了眯眼  
“少爷需要帮忙吗？”帮忙脱他裤子吗？  
“滚出去！”  
“哦哦哦”  
看来少爷喜欢自己来  
保镖全都退出去了，并且打算明天之前都不会再进去了  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜少爷长大了啊，不是个受了啊！  
“你不要闹了！”shin吼了他一句  
“唔…”plan听到他吼自己，有些委屈了，也不脱裤子了，坐在床上低头，时不时抽抽  
“你，你做什么啊…”  
“你凶我…”  
“我、我没有…”他承认他刚刚是大声了那么一点点…  
“你凶我”说着更委屈了  
他容易吗他，他上次游戏输掉了，他觉得没关系，虽然输掉游戏但是赢得了真爱，可没想到真爱也没坚持多久，都说贫困夫妻百日衰，他们没坚持一百天就散了，所以他就重新参加这个游戏打算一雪前耻，再也不信什么鬼爱情了，他这次就是要赢钱！  
可是，可是他这次攻略的对象竟然是个男人  
这破游戏越来越难玩了！  
想着想着就更难过了，漂亮的大眼睛里满是泪水  
“别哭…”shin蹲下，温柔的擦去他的眼泪“别哭了”  
“你寡我”  
“噗嗤”  
“你还笑…”  
“对不起…”  
“你还凶我吗”  
“…没凶你..”  
“你凶了！”  
叹了口气“好好好，我错了，我不该凶你的，我给你道歉”  
“实际一点！”  
“那…你想怎么样”  
“脱衣服！”  
？？？“…除了这个”  
“你一点都不诚恳”  
“可是，我可以给你道歉，但是..咱们不做那事可以吗”  
不就是拍张照片而已嘛！plan扁嘴“很委屈你吗！？你说说，很委屈你吗！？”  
“也不是…怕委屈你”  
“我不委屈！你赶快脱衣服！”  
“是不是…跟你道歉就只能做这件事？”  
“对！你快脱衣服！”  
Shin叹了口气“那，那你先去洗个澡”  
“什么？”  
“去洗澡”  
“干嘛这么麻烦”  
“我习惯洗澡才做这件事”  
“怎么那么多事啊”  
Plan为了完成任务，只好光速洗了个澡“好了！你快脱吧！”  
“等会儿，我去洗个澡”  
“诶？”  
不是，拍张照而已，这么多事吗？？？  
算了算了，为了照片，他忍  
Shin在浴室里找到了计生用品，天啊，真的要这样吗  
“我们真的非得做这件事吗！”shin在浴室里喊  
“对！快点！”  
还挺心急的  
Shin做好心理准备，出门  
“你怎么”plan抬头，看到shin只围着一条浴巾“你..脱的也有点…太干净了…”  
“不是你要快点吗”  
“是啦…”plan吞了吞口水，这位看起来弱鸡但没想到…身材这么好啊…感觉脑袋又开始有点晕晕的了  
“来吧”shin开口  
“哦哦好”plan转身准备拿手机，还没碰到手机，身后伏上来的人含住了他的耳朵  
“你怎么”plan转身，看到shin和自己靠得很近“你，你干嘛…”  
“你喜欢快点，不是吗…”  
“对..”剩下的话被淹没在shin温柔的吻里  
“可是我习惯慢慢来”  
“也..可以”plan不知道拍照片还分快慢  
Shin笑了，这个人，近看，原来这么好看啊，看起来懵懵的，像小动物，和自己以前养的那只大白兔很像啊  
Shin捧着plan的脸，吻了上去，和前面蜻蜓点水不一样，这次深入了很多  
Shin之前跟neo他们两交往的时候，就变得很会接吻了，现下温柔的和plan交换着唾液，手上还慢慢脱下了plan的衣服  
“等...”  
Plan觉得这好像发展的不太对  
“嗯？”shin哑着声的话充满了诱惑  
“我们…在干嘛…”  
“做你想做的事情啊”shin说完，脱下了plan的裤子，露出了里面绿色的内裤  
“我想做的…”  
“嗯”shin含住了plan的喉结，细细舔舐  
“呃..嗯，等..呃嗯”  
酒精好像开始上头了，不对，plan觉得他就没下去过  
感觉到自己的内裤被慢慢拉开，小plan早就在shin的抚摸下抬头了  
“呃..嗯..”  
很不对啊…他不是来拍照的吗…怎么，这是在做什么！？  
“啊！”  
脑子里的想法在shin含住他的肉棒之后就被抛到千里之外了  
“啊..呃啊…”  
Plan伸手抓了抓shin的头发，脚趾蜷缩，没多久就交代在shin嘴里了  
他喘着粗气，脑子一片空白  
“还好吗”shin凑上前问  
“嗯…”plan无意识的应了一声，此时他还在高潮中没回神  
Kata一声，shin挤了点润滑剂到手上，等润滑没有这么凉了，才放在plan毫无防备的后穴上  
“啊！”急促的一声惊呼，plan再怎么糊涂都知道现在是怎么回事了啊！  
“很紧”shin说“放松点”  
说着，凑上去亲吻着plan微微张开的小嘴，试图转移他的注意力，plan大脑里原本就不多的神智又被抛开了，上面下面都被人侵犯着，他暂时还不知道要阻止哪边比较好  
在他考虑的时候，shin已经给他扩张好了，而早已昂扬的肉棒也蓄势待发了，抵在plan一张一合的小穴门口，一碰一碰的试探着  
“等会儿！”plan推开了shin“等会儿…”  
“怕？”shin安慰“别怕”  
说着，一个挺身，顺着润滑剂就挤进去了  
“嗷嗷！”  
虽然润滑做的好，但是架不住他大啊！  
Plan身体都僵硬了，腰也微微弓起来，手不自觉的抓紧了身下的薄被  
“疼！”  
“我知道”shin侧头舔舐着他漂亮的脖子，手上安抚着小小plan，嘴唇慢慢的移到了plan胸前，又舔又咬的，把plan胸前的乳头都咬红肿了  
Shin试探着挺动起来，虽然还是很紧，但是他很努力的找到能让plan没那么难受的地方  
“唔..不行..那里，啊！”  
“嗯”shin感受到小小plan开始精神起来了，然后就一个劲儿的往那个地方戳  
“不行..啊，嗯..不..”  
“会舒服的”shin把人抱起来，plan坐在了他的性器上，感觉进入的更深了  
Plan抱紧了shin的脖子，被shin顶的上下晃动，每一次都出去一点点，然后又坐的更加深  
“不行了..呜呜..不行了…啦”  
漂亮的小脸上满是情欲夹杂着委屈，他抱紧了shin，屁股被他撞的好疼啊，可是他又觉得很舒服，小小plan也被他照顾的很好  
Shin拿了一个枕头放在床上，让plan躺在上面，垫着肚子  
Plan趴跪着，侧着脸，眼角那颗小痣此时看起来无比诱人，shin的手扶住了plan纤细的腰，每一下都深深的埋在他身体里  
“呜呜…”  
Shin听到他呜咽的声音，俯身在他雪白的背留下了一个一个暧昧的红痕  
“你是禽兽嘛…”各种意义上的  
Shin轻笑，吻上了他的唇  
“我，我能知道你叫什么名字嘛…”  
“shin”  
“shin…”  
“嗯”  
“啊，shin..shin..呜呜shin…”  
shin，混蛋shin  
Plan睁开眼的时候浑身的酸痛和昨晚的记忆全部都涌出来了  
为了完成任务，他竟然…  
等会儿，完成任务！  
昨晚他哪有时间完成任务啊，他被人按着操到四五点才睡下！  
撑起身子，看到被遗忘在地上的手机，昨晚他们两在这间房里每个角落都巡了一轮，他的手机早就被扔下了  
【任务失败】  
“我艹！又失败了！”  
失败就算了，他还赔了自己的清白！  
“怎么了？”shin从背后蹭上来抱住了plan  
“你个..禽兽！”  
“嗯？”shin听了挑挑眉，这句话他昨晚说了好多回  
“我的任务..我的任务…”  
“你的任务不是成功了吗…”他的任务，不就是和自己上床吗，已经成功了啊  
“失败了！”  
“失败了？”shin诧异，这都失败了？他已经很努力的完成任务了诶  
“我的一百万，我的一百万…”  
Shin看到plan可怜兮兮的捧着手机呢喃着【一百万】，突然觉得他好可怜，郑明心怎么回事啊，都已经完成任务了，竟然还说失败了来压榨员工吗？“我给你”  
“啊？”  
“一百万，我给你，你任务没有失败”  
“啊…”plan抽抽鼻子，看着shin，他身上还有自己昨晚激动起来留下的咬痕“你给我…？”  
“我给你，够不够，不够再加一百万？”  
“…为什么？”  
“你任务成功了啊，我不允许这么没有良心的任务存在”  
“…你人真好…”  
Shin拿过他的手机，把人重新抱进怀里“好了，再睡一会儿，睡醒了，我给你钱”  
“不行，你先给钱”怕你跑了  
“..好”shin挣扎着起身拿了两张一百万的支票，plan拿到支票，有种苦尽甘来的感觉  
他终于赢了一回了呜呜呜呜呜，这个游戏的关主人真好啊…  
“睡吧，你五点多才睡…”  
“嗯嗯…”也不知道怪谁噢  
shin抱着plan，Plan抱着支票，在这个平平无奇的早上，一起睡了个回笼觉  
睡醒以后，shin带着plan回了家，然后发生了一些酱酱酿酿的故事让plan变成了shin的小老婆就是很久以后的故事了

-  
【我已经喝了第八杯牛奶了，人在哪？？】  
【不知道啊】  
【…】  
【算了，任务失败了吧】  
【这个人好可怜啊，第二次参加比赛了吧，这次竟然第一关就输了啊】  
【是啊，上一次好歹还收获真爱了是吧】  
【对啊，好可怜啊】  
【是啊是啊】  
-  
很久很久以后，幕后的游戏关主觉得有点对不起plan，又邀请了他一次  
【欢迎你被选中参加狼计划，请发送短信YES参与活动】  
【NO】  
【？？？】  
【永久拉黑了，别来了】  
Plan把手机扔到一旁，看着shin拿了一块小蛋糕进来  
“谁给你发短信啊？”  
“没有谁，就是..一个爱玩游戏的单身狗”  
“啊？”  
“别管啦，今晚我们去奶糖玩好不好啊～奶糖好像要关门了，我们再去重温一下我们第一次见面的地方吧～”  
“为什么要关门了啊？郑明心不开了吗？”  
“对啊，好像是阿心怕老公不喜欢吧～所以我们再去一次吧～”  
“这次不准喝这么多酒了”  
“吼，每次喝酒便宜的都是谁啊”  
Shin不好意思的摸摸鼻子  
“今晚”plan靠在shin耳边轻声说“今晚720见啊”

——THE END


End file.
